Echoes of Ancient Times
Introduction Melia: It doesn’t matter how many times I come here, it still amazes me. Reyn: It's impressive all right. Can't believe it's so old... Melia: Do you not have such ancient architecture near your colony? Reyn: Nope. Not still looking all shiny and new like this. Mag Mell Ruins is the closest. But it's taken a beatin' over the years. Melia: Then it truly is a unique place. Reyn: So that globe thing... What’s that all about? Melia: I'm afraid I don't know the answer. It’s a mystery to me too. Gain (+8) Reyn: ''go and take a look.'' I guess you wouldn't know, but that thing roughed us up good. Melia: Then my guess would be that it's the nerve centre of the Tomb. Perhaps the Tomb's defence systems were activated. Reyn: Do you know how it works? Ether or something, right? Melia: You're probably correct. But how is that possible? This was built many years ago. The technology to extract high quantities of ether energy is new. Reyn: Us Homs could do with that. sharing it with us? We're um... a bit behind with stuff like this. Floating cities and flying machines are a bit advanced for our lot. Melia: If you’re in need of technology, we’d be happy to share it with you. We High Entia will no longer shut ourselves away to others. Reyn: So you’ll help us? Brilliant! No more getting shouted at by old Square-tache! He hates it when we don't find cylinders. Melia: Who is this 'Square-tache?' Reyn: Oh, forget it. It's nothing’. Just me blabbering on. You reckon one day we can make those air ships you lot have? It’d be amazing! I’ve always wanted my own plane. Cheers, Melia! It’s gonna be great! Melia: I, er... feel we’ve drifted slightly from the subject at hand. Regardless, from now on the High Entia and Homs will work together. Hand in hand we'll restore Colony 9 to its former glory and beyond! Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''go and take a look.'' I guess you wouldn’t know, but that thing roughed us up good. Melia: Then my guess would be that it's the nerve centre of the Tomb. Perhaps the Tomb’s defence systems were activated. Reyn: Do you know how it works? Ether or something, right? Melia: You’re probably correct. But how is that possible? This was built many years ago. The technology to extract high quantities of ether energy is new. Reyn: Us Homs could do with that. you kept it to yourselves! We could have made loads of really good weapons, you know! Maybe even stopped the Mechon from murdering our families... Melia: You are right, Reyn... We High Entia chose to turn a blind eye. I’m not proud. Reyn: Sorry, I didn’t mean to blame you. None of that’s your fault. Melia: No, your point was valid. That’s why it has to be different. Homs and High Entia together. We will rebuild your homes and get you back on your feet. Reyn: Really? You mean it? Thanks, Melia! No more Square-tache telling-offs! No more trips out of the colony for those Ether Cylinders! Melia: Telling-offs? What are you talking about? Reyn: Ah, nothing! Umm... It’s personal. Anyway, thanks a bunch, Melia! Melia: I am confused... but then, I find I often am when talking to you. Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''mean you don’t know?'' What, did you skip tech class in school or something? Melia: I am leaving. Reyn: Easy, Melia. I was joking! Melia: I see... Reaching a little, don’t you think? According to the Ministry of Research, it's the Tomb’s centre. Perhaps the defence systems were activated. Reyn: Pretty amazing for something you lot built ages ago! What's with all the scribbles on the wall? That your alphabet? Melia: That is an ancient script. It depicts the battle between the Bionis and the Mechonis. Reyn: ''really that old?!'' I thought there weren’t any records left from back then. Or ruins. This could be the only place left! Melia: You do know a few things, Reyn. Yes. The battle was so fierce it destroyed most of everything. Reyn: Then that would make this text pretty important, if you ask me. Melia: Very much so. However, only those that ascend the throne are able to decipher it. Reyn: That means you’ll be able to read it someday. Right? Melia: I will, with some hard work. But before such things, we all have much work to do. And that comes first. Reyn: No doubt, Melia. So let’s get back to it! Loss (-8) Reyn: ''mean you don’t know?'' What, did you skip tech class in school or something? Melia: I am leaving. Reyn: Easy, Melia. I was joking! Melia: I see... Reaching a little, don't you think? According to the Ministry of Research, it's the Tomb's centre. Perhaps the defence systems were activated. Reyn: Pretty amazing for something you lot built ages ago! What's with all the scribbles on the wall? That your alphabet? Melia: That is an ancient script. It depicts the battle between the Bionis and the Mechonis. Reyn: ''What battle?'' Oh, you mean the one the Bionis and Mechonis fought forever ago? Melia: If you know already, why bother asking me? Reyn: Yeah, umm... I just remembered. I learnt about it in school. Melia: You’re a strange one, Reyn. But yes, these are thought to be writings of that ancient battle. Reyn: So you don’t know exactly what it says here? Melia: No. Only those that ascend the throne are able to read it. It is like a code that must be unlocked. Reyn: So you can’t read it... at all? And I thought you were pretty smart. Melia: You of all people should avoid making remarks about intelligence. Reyn: Hahaha. You got me there, Melia! Category:High Entia Tomb Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts